


The one where Zayn’s barely holding and Liam can only pray that he’s enough for the older boy.

by WeAllFallDown1998



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cutting, Depression, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAllFallDown1998/pseuds/WeAllFallDown1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziam blurb where zayn's falling apart and Liam's just trying to hold him together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Zayn’s barely holding and Liam can only pray that he’s enough for the older boy.

　　He rang the doorbell and Zayn’s mother answered with a sad smile on her face. Liam walked into the house and immediately went for the basement door, walking down the steps a little too quickly.

　　Zayn was in his bed, curled around a pillow. There were tear tracks on his cheeks and white gauze wrapped around his wrists. The gauze on his left arm going all the way up to his elbow. Liam climbed into the bed and wrapped himself around Zayn’s compact form. “It’s gonna be okay. Maybe not today and maybe not tomorrow. But eventually it’s going to be okay.”

　　Zayn turned over so he could see Liam’s face, “Promise.” He whispered.

　　“I promise. Now try and get some sleep. I’m sure you had a rough night last night.”One of his thumbs traced the purple smudges under Zayn’s eyes.

　　“I love you.” Zayn said wrapping his hand around Liam’s wrist.

　　“I love you too.”Liam replied kissing the other boy’s forehead. And that was the only promise Zayn needed to keep going.


End file.
